Portal 2
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside! Rated T for safety! Sequel to Portal! Read that first!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hellooooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! Raise those lightsabers! You're in for some intense training! Baaaack to business. You requested it and waited for it! Here it is my Sith Lords and Ladies the sequel to Portal! If you have not read that I suggest you do so, otherwise you'll be roaming the Death Star confused to Hell. So before we get started a few things if you will. First off! Flames are used to roast marshmallows. Needless to say they are not welcome. You don't like the story for whatever reason, ditch and go read something else. Second! To my regular Soldiers of Destruction, you know who you are! FBI's Most Youngest and I wish I was little again will be updated within the week, I'm just readjusting the chapters I have planned. So sit tight, they'll be up ASAP. Third! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas! Shoot me a PM and I'll get to you ASAP. So without further ado let's get going! ONWARD MY ARMY!**

**Summary: GLaDOS-Hello humans. I'm back. Are you ready for more testing? I do hope so. We have a lot of ground to cover. Let's see what you can do. Before I kill you. Me-Finally! I got back transmission! My Army GLaDOS is back and Hell bent on revenge! Reid and the others must escape before GLaDOS destroys them! Battle stations my Army! My Sith Lords and Ladies, you know who you are! Look after the Padawans while I see if there's a way to shut GLaDOS down! Good luck!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own so grammar nazis turn back now.**

**Prolouge.**

"Oh no! GLaDOS has been re awakened! Run!" Someone shouted.

GLaDOS was furious! Strike that! She was livid! She destroyed nearly half the lab, except for the test chambers. She spotted the one that did this to her.

She used one of her many robotic arms and lifted him off the ground. She tightened the hold as he began to struggle.

"Oh it's you. It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been really busy being dead, you know. After you MURDERED me. Look we both said a lot of things we're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster." GLaDOS said dropping the human down the hole.

"REID!" Six voices called. They soon followed him down the hole.

**Just a short prolouge for y'all, more to come soon!**

**Until next time! BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**


	2. SHE'S BACK!

**A/N: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. Things at school have been Hell. But now that everything's taken care of, I can write! GLaDOS has been keeping me busy as well. I've rented the game Portal 2 for X box with my roommate and it's epic! Ine of these days I'll actually own the game...sigh. But for now I guess I have to settle for renting it. Lol. Before we get started there's a special message on my profile about 'Readermail' you might want to go check out. Could be fun! So my Jedi if there's no questions let's get moving!**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes brought to you by GLaDOS!**

**SHE'S BACK!**

Reid made his to the bullpen after grabbing what seemed like 20th cup of coffee. He sat down at his desk and began to nibble on his cookie instead of eating his lunch and got right back to doing his paper work.

Morgan looked and saw his little brother emerge from the break room with yet another cup of coffee. He sighed and shook his head. The kid was really working himself to the ground after their latest case. He inwardly groaned when he nibbled on just a cookie instead of his actual lunch. He got up and took the cookie and shoved his lunch bag in his arms and nodded to the conference room with a look that said _'you will be eating lunch and I dare you to tell me otherwise'_.

Reid opened his mouth to argue but closed it and pouted all the way to the conference room where the rest of the family joined him. Reid looked around and couldn't help but be happy. He felt like a kid at an actual dinner table with his family. He looked at his big brother who smiled his approval. Reid smiled back.

While the 'adults' were talking the 'children' were playing 'Slender Elementary' with Garcia. With only one teddy bear to go the laptop suddenly blue screened!

"Hey! What happened?! My baby! Talk to me!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Garcia did you just hacked?" Reid asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out my Dove." Garcia said while trying to revive her baby.

"What the?" She began as the screen faded to black and a familiar logo popped up.

"I know that logo." Reid whispered.

The others looked at Reid and gathered around the tch analyst and saw the logo that read _Aperture Labratories._

"Reid what is that logo?" Hotch asked.

"Remember a year ago when I was taken to that lab and forced to 'test'?" Reid asked.

The others nodded waiting for him to continue.

"That logo is the one from the labs I was taken too." He said.

The others paled. They remember that day a year ago when the baby of the family was taken to this crazy lab and forced to do 'tests' as the robot, turret, core, whatever it was called said. But now why was the logo popping and what for? Was that one robot still functional? Just then a familiar core popped up on the screen.

"Wheatly!" Reid exclaimed actually happy to see him.

"Hello Spencer! Been a while. Spencer. I need your help! She's back! I don't know how either! But she's back!" Wheatly said panicked.

"What?! That can't be! Wheatly you sure?" Reid asked.

"Oh she's back! And Hell bent! Please Spencer! Your they only other one who can work the portal gun." Wheatly said.

Reid closed his eyes and memories of the lab filled his mind. He opened them with his decision.

"I'll help you." He said.

"Execellent! You remember where the lab is yes?" Wheatly asked.

"Yeah I remember. I'm on my way!" Reid said.

Reid turned to gather his things when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to his father figure.

"I'm going Hotch." Reid said.

"Then let us come with you." He said.

"What?! Are you nuts?! I can't let you guys go and get hurt!" Reid tried to reason.

"We could say the same kiddo. We're coming with you this time." Rossi said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yeah. No way you're not leave us behind Pretty Boy. We're a family and we'll face this together." Morgan said.

Reid looked to the girls and they gave him a look that said _'try and leave us behind or else!'._ Reid sighed. But they were right.

"Fine. We do it together. But you heard Wheatly, I'm the only other one who can work the portal gun. You leave the testing to me." He said.

They nodded their agreement and seperated to gather their items and headed to the jet. On the jet Wheatly gave them the run down of what happened after Reid was rescued. The lab was re built and thrived as it did before all the mayhem the first time before Reid even set foot in the lab. After the eighth month one of the newbie scientists did something and managed to turn a compeletly destroyed back online and now no one could stop her.

"Thanks Wheatly, we'll be there soon." Reid said.

"I'll be waiting. Be careful of any turrets when you make your in." Wheatly said.

Reid nodded and flipped the laptop closed. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. As soon as he pinched the bridge of his nose his father and brother were there giving him coffee and asprin. He smiled gratefully and took the meds. He relaxed and soon fell to sleep. Dreams of the lab invading his mind.

**GLaDOS: That's right human. Come back to me. Me: Can you read me guys? GlaDOS: You again!? I'll get rid of you! Me: *static***

**Until next time! Blaaaaaaame! GLaDOS is to blaaaaaaame! (This is actually a song called GLaDOS is to blame. It's pretty good.)**


	3. Neuro Toxin

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know I'm terrible! I keep promising faster updates and now I'll be even busier. 1: I'm transfering to a school back home in Akron. 2: All the meetings for my new school and paperwork...sigh...3: The mountain of homework I have to finish while I finish out the quarter. So busy busy busy and I again apologize guys. Don't kill me! GLaDOS: No. Don't kill her. I'll do it. Me: Grrr! STOP HACKING ME! GLaDOS: No. I find it fun. Now back to your testing. Me: What? NO! *static* GLaDOS: Say goodbye to your 'Dark Side Empress' for she'll be busy for quite some time. Now then. Let's begin your testing.**

**GLaDOS: Enjoy**

**GLaDOS: All mistakes are made by the crazy man with the lemons.**

**Neuro Toxin**

A big black SUV parked a few feet away from the lab entrance. Reid all but bolted to it when the big vehicle stopped.

"Reid! Hold up!" Morgan said.

But he wasn't listening. He raced inside and slowly moved down the corridor with the others following closely behind. Reid stopped suddenly when he saw a turret. Knowing his gun would alert GLaDOS of their presence, he throw a loose piece of metal at it.

"Hello?" One of the turrets said. "Are you still there?"

Reid slowly crept up behind it and picked it up. He ran over to the ledge and held the turret over it. There was toxic pool beneath them.

"No. Put me down. I'm afraid of heights." The turret said.

"Sorry. But you'd kill me if I did." Reid said and dropped the turret into the pool below.

Reid looked up and saw a cube on a ledge to his right and looked over to the door. They walked right into a testing platform. Without the portal gun it made things complicated. But none the less he figured things out and went for.

The others watched as Reid made to solve the puzzle. They moved to where he was.

"Reid need any help?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. Hotch I'm going to drop this cube to you, Morgan, and Rossi. Get ready to catch it." Reid said.

"We're ready!" Rossi said.

Reid and dropped the cube. It was heavy but not too heavy. Reid instructed them to put on the big red button and it would open the door. The three placed it on the button and watched the door open and there was a blue force field looking thing.

"Reid what is that?" Emily asked.

"It's a force field so to speak. I forget what it does, but it's perfectly safe to go through." Reid said stepping through to prove it.

The others hesitated but went through. They squeezed into the elevator and rode it down. They got when they when the doors opened on the floor. Reid bolted up the stairs and headed into the next with others.

"Hey! You made it!" Wheatly said having spot them.

"Wheatly! It's great to see you!" Spencer said.

"It's nice to you too! Friends of yours?" Wheatly asked.

"Yeah but their more than my friends. Their my family." Reid said.

"That's good mate! Now for the portal gun it's right down there." Wheatly said.

Reid went to get it and the floor collapsed.

"Reid!" The BAU members shouted.

"Spencer! Are you alright?" Wheatly asked.

"I'm fine." Reid said from behind.

The others looked shocked. One minute they saw him fall through the floor the next he's right there next to them.

"Alright so. I think I may have found around GLaDOS. Now we to get upstairs and pull the plug. Before we do, we have to override her system and upload a virus. Then we pull the plug. According to Cave Johnson that would shut her off for good." Wheatly explained.

Spencer nodded. He knew it'd difficult but with his family there, he knew he can stop GLaDOS once and for all. Before they could head out Wheatly suppiled him and the others with protective clothing which was a tank top with the Aperutre Laboratories symbol on it and jump suit pants, the others were given boots and Reid took the braces he wore before. He had to be barefooted when he wore them but, oh well.

Suddenly the air got thick and it became hard to breath.

"Neuro toxin! Hold your breaths!" Wheatly said.

The family couldn't hold it any longer and started dropping like flies. Reid was the last and saw tiny red dots and Wheatly talking to some one. He inhaled and passed out next to his big brother.

**GLaDOS: You all did well. *static* Me: My Jedi! It's time to put your training to good use! *static* GLaDOS: You again? I'll take care of you. The rest of you, back to testing.**

**Until Next Time! Wheatly: If any askes, and no one going to no worries, but if anyone askes last you looked everyone was alive.**


	4. Preparing for the worst

**A/N: GLaDOS: Oh you're back. How did you escape? No matter. Let's get back to testing. When you last saw your heroes and heroines, I filled the room with Neuro Toxin. But I think they managed to escape somehow. Let's see what I have in store for them. Back to testing.**

**GLaDOS: Enjoy**

**GLaDOS: All mistakes are the fault of the turrets. They are deffective.**

**Preparing for the worst**

"-eid! Reid! Pretty Boy! Wake up!" Voices were calling him. "Come on naptimes over!"

Reid moaned a little and slowly opened his eyes. He managed to open them and sat up. His family breathed a sigh of relief. Their baby was okay.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"GLaDOS filled the room with Neuro Toxin. Which made you all pass out. It would've killed you if I hadn't acted quickly. I summoned a bunch of turrets and had them bring you here." Wheatley said.

"Thanks." Reid said.

"My pleasure. Now let's get going!" Wheatley said.

"Lead the way." Hotch said.

Wheatley lead them to the next puzzle. The others gasped at how big the room was. They all wondered how Reid managed to survive and do these puzzles. They looked hard.

"Alrighty Spencer you know what to do." Wheatly said.

Reid nodded and got to work. He made a portal on the bottom wall and then upper ledge and went through. He grabbed the cube and placed it on the first button and went to grab the next one. He made a portal in the hole below and then one on the ledge to the right of him and jumped into the portal. He grabbed the cube and threw it over and jumped back through the portal. He placed the cube on the second button and the door opened.

"Impressive. I was hoping you would've forgotten how to test. But your memory seems to be above normal. No matter. You won't get through the next one." GLaDOS said.

"Don't worry. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Spencer here is Master of the Portal Gun." Wheatley said.

"Even so Wheatley, we don't know what GLaDOS is planning this time around." Reid said.

"True." Wheatley agreed.

The group rode the elevator down and went through the door to the next puzzle. Reid was mentally preparing himself for the worse. No one knew what GLaDOS had planned this time around and they had to be ready for anything. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm okay." Reid said.

"We know. But we can see the gears turning in your head. What are you thinking of?" Hotch asked.

"How I'm going to protect you all." Reid said.

"Reid-" Hotch started.

"No. I'm the only one who can do these puzzles and work the portal gun. You guys just spectate. Some rooms have turrets in them that won't hesitate to kill you. I'm just mentally preparing myself for whatever GLaDOS has planned." Reid said.

THe others looked at Reid shocked and amazed. They had always protected their youngest, and now it was literally his turn to protect them. They just hoped it wouldn't come to the point where he would have to-they didn't want to think about it. They couldn't.

Reid raised his gun and got to work on the puzzle figuring it out as he went. The team watched as he "flew" through the air knocking the puzzle out as he went. They watched as he disappeared onto the overhead ledge. They gasped when they heard him cry out and turret fell into the toxic pool in front of them. Reid appeared a few minutes later with the cube in hand and a big blood stain on his left side. They rushed to his side as he began to collapse. Reid dropped the cube and felt strong arms lift him up.

"Reid? Come on Pretty Boy talk to me!" Morgan exclaimed.

Reid felt really tired and wanted to sleep. He ignored his family's pleas and fell to sleep.

"Spencer! Follow me mates! I know where we can patch him up!" Wheatley said.

The others followed him as quickly as they could. They didn't want GLaDOS to get to them while Reid was like this.

**GLaDOS: Poor baby. Maybe I should do something to help. Muahahaha.**

**Until Next Time! Me: Finally! GLaDOS you bitch! GLaDOS: Stop me if you can.**


	5. GLaDOS is up to something!

**A/N: GLaDOS: Sorry this late. Pancake has returned from her vacation in St Louis. It was fun. Testing in a new she's back and I hope your prepared. You're going to need all the luck you can get for this next puzzles. Pancake be prepared your puzzles are more intense. Now then, when we last saw those stupid heroes and heroines the youngest was hurt. Let's see if he dies. Muahahaha**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are Pancakes though she blames me.**

**GLaDOS is up to something!**

"This way!" Wheatly exclaimed. "Just through these doors!"

Wheatly was taking them to a place where they fix up Reid. He wasn't looking too good. His breathing had gotten labored and he was pale, really pale.

"Here we are! The imfirmary." Wheatly said. "We need some medbots and cores out here!"

As soon as Wheatly had called to them they medbots and cores came rushing in. The spotted the bleeding boy in the muscular mans arms.

"Place him here on the table. We need to examine him right away." The main medbot said.

Morgan reluctantly placed his little brother on the table and watched as they wisked him away. Wheatly led them to the old waiting room where they sat quietly and waited.

After about three hours found Morgan pacing the floor, the girls trying to talk about something to keep their minds occupied, Hotch and Rossi stared off into space. Finally after the fourth hour the head medbot came out.

"How is he?" Hotch asked.

"We've managed to take out the bullet and repair the damage. He'll be alright." The medbot said. "You may go sit with him."

THe medbot led them down the hallway to the room their youngest was in. He looked a lot better than he did hours ago. He had some color back in face, but there was too many tubes and wires sticking out in their opinion. They gathered around their youngest in a protective circle.

Morgan took one of his little brothers hands and held it, JJ did the same with the other.

"We're here for you Reid. Whenever you decide to wake up." Morgan said.

"I'm going to go find a way to contact your tech analyst." Wheatly said.

"Good idea. Garcia must be freaking out if not wreaking absolute havoc." Emily said.

"Alright. Off I go." Wheatly said. "I'll be back as I can."

"Good luck." Rossi said.

Wheatly headed off and they got comfortable keeping watch over their baby.

Meanwhile

"So. The Master of the Portal Gun is alive." GLaDOS said to herself. "I'll have to fix that."

GLaDOS figured that while Reid was down and out she be rid of him. But his family was here with him and would get in her way. But no matter. She would deal with them as well.

"Now then. Let's put that poor boy out of his misery." GLaDOS said.

**GLaDOS: Spencer will be mine! As well as Aperture!**

**Until Next Time! GLaDOS: You! How did you escape!? Me: Magic bananas.**


	6. Author Note

**Hey my Storm Army! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this but I have decided to take a break from Criminal Minds and write some Supernatural which I have been doing. Again I'm sorry guys! I just wanted to do play in a new sandbox and got totally wrapped up in it.**

**But that does not mean this is abandoned. Repeat NOT ABANDONED! Just on vacation!**

**Sit tight my Dark Side Jedi! I'll be back! Much love to you guys!**


End file.
